Currently, the solid-filling coal mining technology is expanded and applied on a large scale in the country, where the ground solid-filling materials are transported to underground, mainly by a feeding and conveying system that can safely, effectively and continuously convey the ground solid-filling materials to underground and guarantee the supply of the materials on the solid-filling coal mining working face, with a conveying capacity of over 500 t/h and a conveying height from tens to hundreds of meters. Because of closure and huge impact force in the material feeding process of the solid-filling material feeding and conveying system, manual real-time monitoring cannot be realized, along with easily occurring situations like poor ground and underground information communication, full or empty warehouse of the storage silo, feeding pipe blockage, etc. Therefore, a solid-filling coal mining feeding and conveying monitoring system is designed for real-time monitoring and controlling the state of the feeding and conveying system and the operation situations of the devices, which is important for the operation of the solid-filling coal mining feeding and conveying system and the supply of the filling materials on the solid-filling coal mining working face.